Shetland Sheepdog
The Shetland Sheepdog is a breed of dog available in Nintendogs and its 3DS sequel. Description and Temperament DS:'' "Bred in England as a herding dog, its elegant, long-haired coat and kind face make it a popular breed."'' 3DS: "Bred in Scotland as a herding dog, its elegant coat and kind face make it a popular breed." The Shetland Sheepdog (often called the "Sheltie" for short) is extremely bright, extremely sensitive, and extremely eager to please. This combination makes for a dog that is obedient, quick to learn, and utterly devoted to its family, It is not only gentle, playful, amiable, and companionable, but is also excellent with children, although it can nip heels at play. It is sometimes reserved and often timid towards strangers. It barks a lot. This breed was ranked 6th out of 132 when tested for intelligence. The in-game descriptions are actually wrong, when it comes to telling us where the Shetland Sheepdog was originally bred. It actually comes from the Shetland Island, which is off the shore of Scotland. On an un-related note, the Shetland Island is also where the Shetland Pony originated. The Shetland Sheepdogs in both Nintendogs games don't exactly have correct ear shape, especially in the original Nintendogs. According to the AKC, a Sheltie's ears should be perked up with the very tips somewhat bent, never floppy, perfectly pricked, or bent over halfway up. Unlocking the Breed *Dalmatian & Friends: 4,000 Trainer Points. *Dachshund & Friends: 14,000 Trainer Points. *Chihuahua & Friends: Starter Breed. *Labrador & Friends: 16,000 Trainer Points. *Best Friends: 4,000 Trainer Points. *Toy Poodle & New Friends: 5,800 Owner Points or play 21 days in a row. *Golden Retriever & New Friends: 600 Owner Points or play 5 days in a row. *French Bulldog & New Friends: Starter Breed. Nintendogs + Cats In Nintendogs + Cats, the Shetland Sheepdog comes in Sable & White, Bicolor, and Tricolor. If the player chooses "Surprise me!" they may find a brown-and-white, a dark gray-and-white with a somewhat Husky pattern, a monochrome (black-and-white) version of the Tricolour, a silver-and-white, or a pure white Sheltie. The white Shelties appear to have silvery rings around their eyes, creating goggle-like patterns. Neighbors Three neighbors own Shelties. They are: *Pik, owned by Shiggy *Fido, owned by Bob 3DS: *Pepper, owned by Noah ( UK: Dina, owned by Kirill ) Gallery sheltie-sablewhite.jpg|Sable & White Shetland Sheepdogs in 3DS version sheltie-bicolor.jpg|Bicolor Shetland Sheepdogs in 3DS version sheltie-tricolor.jpg|Tricolor Shetland Sheepdogs in 3DS version sheltie-odd1.jpg|Left: White; Mid: Bicolor; Right: Husky-pattern sheltie-odd2.jpg|A Brown-and-white Shetland Sheepdog in 3DS version silversheltie.JPG|a Grey/Silver Sheltie white sheltie.JPG|The white Sheltie Black n white tri.JPG|Monochrome version of the tricolor Sheltie ShetlandSheepdog.jpg|Shetland Sheepdog PirateShetland.jpg|Shetland Sheepdog BicolourSheltieDS.jpg|A Bicolour (or possibly a Tricolour) Sheltie in the DS Version Sable DS Sheltie.jpg|Sable Sheltie in the DS version HNI_0051_4.JPG|Neighbor Noah with his Sheltie, Pepper Vasiliy.JPG PepperSheltie.JPG|Pepper at the park. MikhailCloseup.JPG MikhailRedScarf.JPG Mikhail.JPG Yuricloseup.JPG 3DS pictures 371.jpg|sheltie chasing a lure 3DS pictures 003.jpg|a sheltie 3DS pictures 016.jpg|sheltie at the beach HNI 0017.jpg|This My Sheltie Violeta|link=Nintendogs+Cats: French Bulldog & New Friends Trivia *A Shetland Sheepdog named Pikku was the inspiration for Nintendogs. *Pikku was also Shigeru Miyamoto's dog. Category:Dog breeds